legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Crux
' ]]Crux' was the planet on which the explorers Baron Typhonus, Doc Overbuild, Duke Exeter, and Hael Storm found the Imagination Nexus while flying aboard The Venture Koi. Baron Typhonus was pulled into the Nexus by his creation and the Maelstrom was unleashed, destroying Crux. After Crux exploded, the largest chunk of it was later named Crux Prime in its honor. Crux is not a game world, as it was destroyed very early in the story; however, it is made reference to many times. Discovery ]]The four explorers spent many years trying to locate the Imagination Nexus, and not Crux in particular. They continued to search, however over the course of the journey, Baron Typhonus changed from an Imagination-loving minifigure to a power-hungry person, who seeked to find imagination and rule it by his laws. Using the three parts of an ancient map, Duke, Hael, and Dr. Overbuild located the source of Pure Imagination on Planet Crux, inside a temple. Destruction D pulling in Baron Typhonus]]octor Overbuild and the others descended to the temple, hoping to find the Imagination Nexus. Having activated the map from their ship, the Nexus was now warming up into a glowling column. This allowed the use of Pure Imagination again. Duke imagined a castle; Hael a Pirate Ship; and Doctor Overbuild imagined only a small mechanical puppy, whom came came to life that very instant. mutates into the Maelstrom and destroys the Explorer's ship, the Venture Koi]]Typhonus was now very greedy, and desired to control it all. He imagined a spider so chaotic that it destroyed the Puppy, and was about to destroy the other three explorers when the Baron caught its attention. The spider grabbed him and pulled him into the Imagination Nexus. This instantly changed the Baron and spider into Imagination, and his thoughts took over the Nexus and began to control it, creating creatures of Chaos and destroying the explorer's ship, the Venture Koi. The remaining three explorers were nearly crushed by its falling bricks, to which Dr. Overbuild was able to ram a piece into the Imagination Nexus, which had mutated into a Maelstrom. In the process of the doc trying to contain the Maelstrom, a bolt of Maelstrom energy struck out at Overbuild. Duke jumped in the way of the bolt and sacrificed himself to save Doc. Overbuild quickly re-assembled Duke and built a lid to contain the Maelstrom. Destruction Planet Crux was unable to contain the Maelstrom once Dr. Overbuild had "capped" it. Within moments, the Maelstrom began to break through the surface, and was very quickly cracking the entire planet. Hael Storm and Duke Exeter were thrown onto one chunk, and Dr. Overbuild was nearly consumed as he fell through one. is Destroyed]] Fortunately for the Doctor, Planet Crux could not sustain the Maelstrom, and exploded into many smaller worlds. Unfortunately for Crux, this was its final journey through space, as it became thousands of smaller worlds, including Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, the largest being Crux Prime. Nexus Tower Doc Overbuild found a tiny shard of Pure Imagination in the rubble, which is currently protected inside the Nexus Tower. Nexus Tower is surrounded by the largest chunk of Crux, which is named Crux Prime, in honor of Crux. The grounds around the Tower are filled with Maelstrom forces trying to destroy it, but so far Nexus Force has been able to hold of the Maelstrom. When Nexus Tower becomes available, Crux may just become a planet again, one brick at a time. Category:Worlds